


ABSOLUTION (Drabble)

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: ¡Hola a todos!Bueno, este ha sido un reto al que no me he podido resistir. En la página de Facebook, Es de fanfic, anunciaban un reto, por el cual, había que escribir un drabble con una temática que te tocaba sengún los digitos correspondiente a la fecha de tu nacimiento. A mi me tocó: 1. Escolar y 3. Pasado trágico.Esta es entonces mi idea, he de decir que como drabble, se me ha hecho muy corto, para todas las ideas que tenía en mente, pero bueno, ese era el reto. No descarto ampliarlo, al menos hasta one-shot jjj.Espero que os gusteAdvertencia:Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative.Código de registro: 1705052244455Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción o adaptación total o parcial de cualquier parte de la misma. Se tomarán las acciones legales pertinentes de existir algún indicio de plagio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Bueno, este ha sido un reto al que no me he podido resistir. En la página de Facebook, Es de fanfic, anunciaban un reto, por el cual, había que escribir un drabble con una temática que te tocaba sengún los digitos correspondiente a la fecha de tu nacimiento. A mi me tocó: 1. Escolar y 3. Pasado trágico.
> 
> Esta es entonces mi idea, he de decir que como drabble, se me ha hecho muy corto, para todas las ideas que tenía en mente, pero bueno, ese era el reto. No descarto ampliarlo, al menos hasta one-shot jjj.
> 
> Espero que os guste
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative.  
> Código de registro: 1705052244455
> 
> Queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción o adaptación total o parcial de cualquier parte de la misma. Se tomarán las acciones legales pertinentes de existir algún indicio de plagio.

Absolution

Las manos le temblaban, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la loza del lavabo. Inspirando con fuerza, abrió los ojos y observó su reflejo. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos brillaban preocupados y sentía el sudor corriendo en las sienes y a lo largo de su espalda. Abrió el grifo y se refrescó la cara, después de secarse con unas toallitas de papel, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata. Nada podía salir mal.

\- Profesor Singer – saludó al entrar en el despacho de su tutor en la universidad.

\- Sr. Wilson – respondió el hombre mayor, sentado tras una pila enorme de expedientes, llamándole por su nuevo nombre – hoy es el día. Permítame decirle, que a pesar de cual sea el resultado, usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente. Será un gran abogado,

\- Gracias señor

\- Solo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué se empeñó tanto en que me ocupara de este caso? Lleva años cerrado.

\- Solo me pareció interesante.

********

Escucha las voces alcoholizadas del hombre que una vez fue su padre. Sus recuerdos son de un monstruo con aliento a whisky y poca paciencia. Recuerda los ojos verdes que le ruegan silencio a las tres de la madrugada y el cuerpo joven y delgado que abandona la cama que comparten desde que mamá murió. Recuerda temblar bajo las mantas, tapando sus oídos porque sabe que los ruegos de su hermano no han servido de nada y no quiere oír de nuevo los golpes, ni el forcejeo ni los gemidos ahogados de placer y de dolor.

Fueron años, años en los que los ojos verdes se opacaban día a día; donde ya no sabía que inventar para excusar sus faltas al colegio; donde ese joven cuerpo, regresaba a su lado, aún más tembloroso que cuando se fue, con la cara lavada para que no viera los restos de las lágrimas que él sabía que había derramado; donde él acariciaba su rostro, examinando los daños y su hermano, simplemente apartaba su mano, lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Hasta que ya no pudo contener el deseo de su padre de entrar en la habitación, no pudo convencerle de que él haría todo lo que quisiese y lo haría bien, incluso mejor.

El disparo sonó solo dos minutos después de que abriera aquella puerta.

******

\- Juicio contra Dean Winchester por el homicidio de John Winchester. ¡Se abre la sesión! ¿Tiene el jurado el veredicto?

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él, no había ido a ninguna de las sesiones, no era seguro. Hacía diez años que no se veían. Brillaron incrédulos, enmarcados de pequeñas arrugas, en un cuerpo que ya no era el de un niño, sino el de un hombre.

\- Lo tenemos señoría. Consideramos que el acusado, actuó en defensa propia y, por lo tanto, el veredicto es, inocente.

*****

Sus manos temblaban aún más ahora, a punto de atravesar esa puerta que le separaba de su cliente. El hombre miraba por la ventana y se giró al oírle entrar. Los ojos verdes le tallaron orgullosos.

\- Te dije que te olvidaras de mí y de todo – la voz era más grave, pero era su voz.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que podría hacerlo? – caminó a su lado y él agachó la mirada. Sus brazos lo rodearon, sorprendiéndose de que ahora fuera él, el más alto.

Dean le miró ansioso sin soltar el abrazo, él rozó sus labios y su hermano suspiro aliviado, un recuerdo más, uno de como conseguían encontrar la paz el uno al lado del otro.

Fin


End file.
